Ultraviolence (album)
|Last album = '' '' |This album = '' '' |Next album = }} Ultraviolence is the second major-label LP release by Lana Del Rey and her third studio album, currently in production. It will be released on June 16, 2014. Background After having commercial success with her first major-label album, Born to Die, Del Rey re-released it accompanied by a standalone EP, Paradise, in late 2012. Del Rey presumably began working on her second around this time. She was photographed in a recording studio on January 27, 2013 in Los Angeles, California. She stated that she had been recording in Santa Monica, California to finish the record. In interviews around this time, Del Rey talked about the development of her album, playing tracks, such as "Black Beauty" and describing the album as dark and spiritual. After "Black Beauty" leaked, Del Rey said "I do feel discouraged, yeah. I don't really know what to put on the record. But I guess I could just put them on and see what happens" leaving the fate of the song on the album uncertain. She added, she was working on Ultraviolence "until my record got leaked last week, 'cause my life is like completely invaded. But yeah, I'm writing songs that I really like right now. They're really low-key and stripped back, all sort of West Coast inspired." The first announcement of the record was made at the premier of Del Rey's short film, Tropico, at the Cinerama Dome in Hollywood on December 4, 2013. After leaving a nightclub in West Hollywood, Los Angeles, she stated to various reporters during a short interview about Ultraviolence that the album would be released on May 1st, although there was no official confirmation from her label. On April 16, Matt Edmondson announced on his show on BBC Radio 1 that the album would be released June 2, 2014. On May 8, FNAC confirmed that the release date has been set for June 13, 2014. On April 19, 2014, during a show at the Bill Graham Civic Auditorium in San Francisco, Del Rey revealed a new song title, "Cruel World", calling it her favorite song from the album. She performed a snippet of the song before opening the show with "Cola". On May 3, 2014, a title was revealed in an interview with a French magazine called “Money, Power & Glory”. The song was described to have hip-hop beats. It was later confirmed that the title was "Money Power Glory". The track listing for the album was revealed on May 8, 2014 on Amazon.fr. Del Rey later posted it to her Facebook page. The album art for Ultraviolence was unveiled on Del Rey's official tumblr on May 9, 2013. The black and white cover shows Del Rey standing by the open door of a car with "Ultraviolence" written in all caps in the same font as Born to Die and Paradise. Similarly to her previous two releases, the photo was taken at a music video shoot. Production Del Rey was originally said to be working with the same three writers and producers as she was on Born to Die (Emile Haynie, Justin Parker and Rick Nowels). She also stated that was working with Dan Heath, her boyfriend Barrie-James O'Neill and that she wanted to work with Lou Reed. On February 20, 2014 Del Rey posted a picture of herself and Dan Auerbach on Twitter with the caption "Me and Dan Auerbach are excited to present you Ultraviolence". Del Rey and Auerbach were rumoured to be working together at Auerbach's Easy Eye Sound recording studio in Nashville, Tennessee in January and he was said to be producing her upcoming album. On May, 2014, Del Rey revealed that the inclusion of Auerbach was last-minute. The two met in New York when the she believed that the record was finished. It is believed that few songs from the original production sessions made the final cut on the album as Del Rey said that she and Auerbach were initially scheduled to work together for three days but ended up spending two weeks on recording a full album. This may have been a contribution to her departure from her signature "baroque pop" sound. Sound and writing Del Rey stated that the album will be spiritually influenced lyrically. She has also stated that the record will be "a little more stripped down but still cinematic and dark." On January 25, 2014, Del Rey said in a direct message on twitter to a fan, "[Ultraviolence] is absolutely gorgeous - darker then sic the first - so dark it's almost unlistenable and wrong. But I love it!" While when writing the album there was no running theme, Del Rey stated that there is a narrative, with the opening track "Cruel World" being heavily inspired by the West Coast and then the rest of then album, sonically, moving towards a more Brooklyn sound. In addition, it also features heavy guitars and jazz tones. The album was written over two years, since the release of Born to Die, but Del Rey felt there was no real substance until November 2013 when she sat down with melodies and lyrics she had been working on and wrote the album. Over three weeks in Electric Lady Studios in New York, Del Rey recorded the album with Rick Nowels. By the end of the session the album was complete. However, shortly after Dan Auerbach and Del Rey met in a club and decided to work together. A week later Del Rey rerecorded the entire album with Auerbach using a Shure SM-58 microphone and a live band. In terms of the title, Del Rey stated it doesn't necessarily intend to reference the novel and film "A Clockwork Orange", which is often credited as coining the term. Rather, Del Rey chose the title because she liked how it sounded. Singles "West Coast" was released as the album's lead single on April 14, 2014. It recieved critical acclaim and performed modestly on the charts, entering the Top 40 in many countries. A music video was released on May 7. "Shades of Cool" was announced to be the album's first promotional single to be released May 26. Track listing Ultraviolence: Deluxe Boxset The cover of the exclusive set features the album title printed in black foil, and includes: * Deluxe LP Picture disc - 2 x LP's on heavyweight vinyl * Deluxe CD digipack * Four 12" x 12" art prints Gallery Promotional Images by Neil Krug Ultraviolence_parental.jpg|Un-clean official cover artwork UV 1 1.jpg|for Ultraviolence WC 1 1.jpg|for West Coast NK UV Print 1.jpg|Print 1 NK UV Print 2.png|Print 2 From the recording studio recording ultraviolence1.jpg|posted on Emile Haynie's Instagram recording ultraviolence2.jpg|posted on Emile Haynie's Instagram lana 2.jpg External links * Pre-order exclusive box set from lanadelrey.com References *http://www.bbc.co.uk/newsbeat/21593264/ BBC Interview Category:Studio albums Category:Albums